The present invention relates to an electron beam generating system of the type including a cathode, a Wehnelt electrode, an anode and possibly further electrodes which are each fastened to a metal disc with at least two metal rods, and with insulating pieces being set therebetween.
In one known configuration for electron beam generating systems of traveling field tubes, individual electrodes are equipped with annular flange-type parts which are spaced apart by insulating rings. In such systems it is possible for the insulating rings and the annular flange portions to additionally serve as the vacuum envelope. In such electron beam systems there exists the drawback, however, that the structure is relatively complicated because the electron beam system itself can be prefabricated only with difficulty and the many resulting annular cavities make evacuation of the finished tube very time consuming.
It has also been attempted to mount the individual electrodes in beam generating systems in some other way. This however always creates difficulties with respect to stability and shock resistance of such tubes. The latter, however, are of particular importance if the tubes are microwave tubes which are to be used, for example, in airborne bodies such as satellites.